Body Science
by Kimiaara
Summary: Unique, smart and daring, beautiful and interesting and yet, he only wanted to distort her mind, make her think she was loved so he could strike, and dismantle her from the inside out. Revenge was such a sweet word... Dark Fic SasoSaku
1. Lily

Body Science

By Kimiaara

A/N: Hello everyone! This is NOT my first fic ever, but it is my first fic that will be posted on this site! I really thought about the first pairing I'd do…it took awhile, and I finally decided on SasoSaku, since it is interesting to me. I hope you all like it!

P.S-Visit my profile sometimes and you can find out when I update, and see if anyone's requested any stories (or request them yourself) thanx buh-bye!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: Lily

Heart, Beat…

Blood, Rush…

Mind, Think…

Limbs, Move…

Eyes, Open…

Revenge, Unfold…

The remains of that which was terror had awoken with quite a bloodlust, quite the thirst…but this one could only be satisfied in one manner. Not just any kill would do.

It was predictable that the Akatsuki would leave him this way. Dismantled, in a heap on the ground, on the very battle grounds he perished on, surrounded by his equally dismantled puppets in a dark cave, alone. That didn't bother him, however. He didn't even need Akatsuki. His mission: To destroy the pink-haired brat, with that unforgettable and cliché name, Sakura Haruno.

As he brought himself back together, he looked to both his parents. He had shared no bliss with the real them, for where he went was made for him to suffer, made for him to burn. He wanted that medic nin to feel the same torture he felt for so long, but the pain he would inflict upon her would be a disease of the mind…she'd never expect it.

He stood up, walking in the general direction of Konoha. Step one: Lure the prey to it's predator. Sasori began to smirk at the mere thought. This might be fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sakura…you're needed in the pharmaceutical room." A nurse stated mildly to Sakura as she was about to pass by.

She nodded slightly to her as she walked down the hallway, consumed in her work. She was checking off all the patients she had checked so far, and a brief line of information about whatever was wrong with them. She eventually looked up from her work to find the pharmaceutical room and entered to find only Lady Tsunade there, examining something very intently.

"Sakura, come have a look, will you?" she asked her assistant as she waved her over.

Sakura came over, gazing at the liquid before her. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked looking to her assistant.

Sakura shook her head no. It was a medication in a small vial. It had a magenta-ish hue to it.

"It's the poison used to cause confusion in the nervous system." she said. "I remember telling you about me doing something similar to Kabuto while teaching you about anatomy…except that was just a jutsu. This will actually permanently damage the nervous system." she explained. "You see, what I'm getting at is this. I told Shizune to tell the head nurse to do inventory on all the vaccines we have for the known poisons we have, and we have them all, except for this one, that's because one ingredient is very hard to obtain…it's a plant that mimics a desert lily in a region close to Suna." she explained. "The only difference is the plant we are looking for has thin black strips along it's design as it goes to the core." she said. "They're rare, and as if that's not enough, the desert isn't the best place to go looking for one…the climate can exhaust the person looking for it in no time." she explained. "But nevertheless, we need it, and I believe you're skilled enough to take this on. One of our patients has been confirmed to have the symptoms of this poison…it's a rare occurrence for this to happen…it must have taken a skilled ninja to do something like this…" she explained. "But I trust you with the task." she said smiling gently at her apprentice.

Sakura returned her smile. "I'm glad you are." she said.

"Well, meet me back up at the hokage building later so I can finish briefing you up on the mission." explained Tsunade.

Sakura said okay and then went off to finish what she had to do for the day. The mission shouldn't be too hard for her. She'd completed tougher, and that was without Naruto OR Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke had abandoned her, apparently with no intentions on coming back. He left when she was thirteen…well, it had been ten whole years, she was twenty-three, way older than she was when he'd gone away. He'd killed Itachi, what purpose was there for him to wander aimlessly now? Naruto had stopped searching for him now. It was just too much for him, and he'd finally given up. He instead went out training around in other countries, visiting old friends, completing missions, and the lot. He was out there, and it wasn't like he had too much time to spare for Sakura anymore. After all, she was the only one who still stayed in Konoha, untainted by the chaos around her. She was still working as a medic for Tsunade, still in Konoha, still Sakura. She sometimes wondered if that was why she was so bored half the time, and lonely. She didn't have Naruto and Sasuke anymore, all her other friends had their own lives, and she was doing nothing. Day in day out, she was doing the same things she always had been, and she had to admit her life was uneventful, VERY uneventful.

She sighed as she thought about all of this with an ill mind, and half-heartedly went to tend to the rest of her patients before she headed off to Tsunade's office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Tsunade explained to Sakura what she'd be doing, Sakura went home, packing things she'd need for the next morning. Apparently, it would be best for her to start searching in the early morning, or night hours because the heat was less intense then. The only worry: ambushes. Ninja could be anywhere, waiting to bring her down, but then to, they might not. And what were a few ninja to Sakura?

Her mission would start the next morning. She'd search for the lily with as much time as she needed in order to obtain it. Sakura was glad she had no time limit. It put less strain on her. With her mind set on her shoulders, and being prepared, she laid down going to sleep, but not before picturing her old team's image clearly in her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was burning hot. Sakura had been searching for the stupid lily for hours and nothing had turned up. Her body was exhausted, and she found herself constantly drinking her water, making it dwindle to almost zilch. She wished someone could have been sent with her…Just when she thought her luck would keep heading for the worst, she saw it…it could have been the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen at this moment. A patch of Lilies sat beside a cluster of sand rocks in all their glory.

"Finally!" she said happily as she ran over. Now, the only thing left was for there to be one lily among them with black stripes…she was praying as she quickly came towards it…she crouched down eagerly beside the cluster examining each thoroughly, but to her dismay, there wasn't a single one with black stripes.

She growled in frustration as she stood up and dusted herself off. When she looked up however, it felt as though her blood ran cold, and her heart skipped three beats. Someone who should be long dead stood before her, a disapproving frown upon their face. "Ah!" Sakura stumbled slightly and fell in her shock.

She looked up, only to find nothing there. Well, it was likely that she was seeing mirages. There was no way a dead man could be standing in front of her. "Heh…who am I kidding? I killed him." she said to herself, trying to slow her heartbeat.

"…Killed huh? By you? No way." said a very familiar voice, and again, Sakura felt her body freeze as she turned around, only to stare at the horror before her.

Sasori.

He was suppose to be dead! It was too close for it to be a mirage, but yet so unreal!

"Y-you're su-suppose to be…" she said quietly with fear as she began to back away from him.

"What? Dead? You've got to be kidding. Me be killed by a little girl like you?" he asked advancing on her slowly. "Shall I explain how it's impossible for you to have killed me?" Sasori asked with a wicked smirk forming on his flawless face.

Sakura said nothing, her eyes widening. It wasn't fear, or was it? It was more like shock. How could she have missed killing him!?

When the rosette haired Kunoichi didn't respond, Sasori took it upon himself to speak. "You see, when you aimed for my heart, you merely put me to sleep, a coma, if it makes things easier." he explained. "The left side of my heart is what you pierced. I lost a lot of blood, you know." he said. "Since you only injured one atrium, I was still able to live, although it took awhile for my heart to heal. You could say I was dead, I suppose…" he explained.

Sakura glared. "I should have stomped on your heart when I had the chance." she said glaring daggers at him as she went into an offensive stance.

"Now now…why would you want to do something like that to me. I must say, I hold no contempt towards you…" he said.

"Liar…" she said.

"I never lie, Sakura, was it?" he asked.

She slowly pulled out two kunai. "Well, now I know I don't have to make that mistake again…I'll just shred it!" she said running towards him.

Sasori sighed lightly as he appeared behind a rather surprised Sakura. "Don't be hasty." he whispered coldly in her ear. He hit the back of her neck quickly following his icy words.

Sakura's eyes widened, but then, she began to slowly fade into darkness. The more she reached for the light, the farther away it appeared to go. "n-no…" she managed to say before completely passing out, straight into the distorted man's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She awoke later upon a warm, comfortable bed, something she didn't recall being anywhere near. Slowly but surely, her memories recollected as she realized what had happened, wondering if it was just all a dream or not, but how could it be, when she was in a very unfamiliar home?

"Wha-!?" Sakura sat up franticly as she looked around her. She was lying on navy colored sheets, a warm white comforter draped around her. She was still in the same clothes she was in before. There was hardly anything else in the desolate room, and not much for Sakura to want to look at. She could feel her chakra substantially stunted. All she hoped was that she was away from that creature that haunted her so, Sasori.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally. You've been out for more than two days." he said.

Sakura turned her head to the left to find her nightmare sitting calmly in a chair in the corner.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hideout. My partner Deidara and I used this place…" he explained.

Sakura's eyes quickly averted towards a small window at eye level with her, thick, dark curtains forbidding any eyes from peering in or out.

"Don't even think about it. There's a sandstorm going on outside. Wouldn't want you to be scarred up." he said.

_Not before I turn you into a masterpiece. Your skin must be perfect…_

Sasori thought.

"I'd tread a hundred Sandstorms before I stayed anywhere with you." she said venomously.

Sasori chuckled. "Try it." he said.

Sakura glared and opened the curtains to reveal a violent sandstorm raging outside. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was really trapped.

"Storms like these usually last for days, sometimes even weeks depending on the level of it." he said. "That means we'll have plenty of time to spend together, little Kunoichi." he said.

Sakura was speechless. How did she end up like this, in such a situation?

"Oh yes. And I must say I was quiet happy to see that Tsunade sent you alone…I expected to have to kill a few ninja to obtain you, but she made it pleasingly easy." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I poisoned the ninja at your hospital with the nervous poison. It is a rare one, and not many hospitals carry the vaccine for it, not even your advanced institution." he explained. "Therefore, they'd need you to find this specific flower…and I knew they'd send you. I remembered you being, "the best of the best"." he said.

Sakura couldn't believe this. He'd done it? He'd set this up? What was he going to do to her? She was afraid, very afraid. She had no weapons on her, her chakra wasn't powerful enough, she was with an S-classed criminal that more than likely was up to full par, and to top it off, there was a sandstorm outside, she was in the middle of nowhere…what could she possibly do?

"Don't worry. We'll have lots of fun…Sakura." Sasori said with a smile. "You'll LOVE it." he said.

_Literally. And when I've got you emotionally tied up and bound, you'll die the most unexpected and pitiful death that you could imagine…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, what do you think? This was just the beginning. I promise longer and juicer chapters to come! Thank you for reading and PLEASE review. I'd love to see some reviews, and constructive feedback!


	2. Storm Day 1

Body Science

By Kimiaara

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was sure it wouldn't really get any, but I was wrong, and I'm glad I was. So this is chapter two, just for you all.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Sasori would still be alive!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter two: Storm Day 1

Once Sasori said that, Sakura knew she was not escaping any sort of danger. She was in a room with a maniac, a maniac that she had angered no doubt. She could only sit there and stare at him, unbelievingly, unwilling to accept this fate. The sandstorm would not die in time for her to escape, and she was weakened.

Sasori's burnt rust sienna eyes stared at hers mockingly, his eyes seeming to dance in laughter, and then he stood. He began to walk over to her. He sat on the corner of the bed, bringing his hand to her face and touching it almost soothingly, lovingly.

Sakura glared at him when she felt the cold hand there. It was something that made her utterly sick to her stomach to feel him near her at all. She slapped it away, not even realizing what she'd done until afterwards.

His seemingly amused face seemed to only grow in amusement as he roughly grabbed her jaw with his thumb and index finger.

_Soft skin…easily damaged…that will have to be fixed, but for now…_

"Get your hands off me!" Sakura yelled, interrupting his train of thought.

"You're in no position to be yelling at me at this point. You forget for such a "smart" person, you're in the palm of my hands." he said before easily straddling her, and holding her hands well above her head.

Sakura began to panic. What was he doing?? She expected painful torture, not…not this!

"Sakura…answer me this…" he asked as he slowly began to trail his hand up her shirt, feeling her toned stomach, "What part of the body receives and submits all the feelings and emotions you ever feel?" he asked her. "What causes such strange reactions when you feel someone touch you this way?" he asked. He knew the answer very well. The brain, and the nerves…with those two things your entire body would light on fire, if the touch was right.

Sakura's body did not protest to the contact. He knew exactly what he was saying. Her body responded to his touch dramatically when his hand moved up slowly. "S-stop…stop now!" she said. She tried to move, but it was of no use. His grip was not hurting her hands, but was strong enough to keep her there, and his body on hers was enough to hold her down. As much as she tried to stop the reaction, it kept growing, like it grew with a passionate lover, and she knew she was the only one who was feeling this.

Sasori was very pleased at this. "I'm sure you know…" he said as his hand went higher until he was fondling her, but with surprising experience.

Sakura suppressed the moans she knew where on the edge of pouring out. She wasn't herself! It was the way he was touching her, it was making her almost blind, and yet at the same time, very angry. This was NOT suppose to be. She tried to think of who was doing this, she didn't want to succumb to him. "Please…" she said almost on the verge of lust, but pleading to let her go.

"Has no one touched you like this Sakura?" he asked. "You want me to continue?" he asked her.

"No! Stop!" she said.

And he did.

When he stopped, Sakura felt almost naked. She knew in her mind, she wanted him to stop, she didn't like what HE was doing, but then again, she didn't want him to stop. It felt so wonderful, but it was so wrong. Sakura had just been confused.

Sasori chuckled, pleased. All it took was a few strokes to make her act like a nymphomaniac, and crave him. He knew she was confused, but that would all change.

_She is the perfect doll…_

He stood. "I'll be leaving for just a little while. Be a good girl." he said as he made his way out.

When the door closed, Sakura heard one simple lock, and then footsteps away from her. She was alone, lying on this bed, her shirt half raised, her mind racing, her eyes wide.

What was that? What did she really feel? What did she want? Who was she anymore?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the time passed by, Sakura had been up, but there was really absolutely nothing to do. She tried her hardest to find a loophole, to find an escape, only to find nothing, and no possible way to leave. How foolish would it be to walk out that door, even if she found a way to unlock it? She knew full well that things were not getting any better, but worse. The storm still raged at full power outside, and she even went as far as trying to find out if it was just a powerful genjutsu or not, but it wasn't…it was full real. And so now, Sakura was lying on the bed, trying to fight sleep as her eyes drooped heavily, until she spotted the door handle move. Her eyes popped open as in stepped Sasori.

"Trying not to sleep? What do you think I will do to you?" he asked, very interested in her answer, and entertained by her glare.

"Look. We were enemies, we fought, you lost. Why do this to me?" she asked. "Why not respect the outcome?"

Sasori was quiet as he looked almost thoughtful for a second, and Sakura believed he actually was thinking, until that is, she saw how fake the thoughtful look began to look. "Hm…let me think. You killed me." he said.

"I thought I just put you to sleep." she said smirking, trying to get a rise out of him. If he wanted to play this game, so be it.

Sasori smirked back evenly. "Ah…so you do listen. Well, it was like death to me, enough to stop me from doing what I normally do, to throw me out of my loop, not to mention, it was painful. I built this body so I wouldn't feel pain." he said. "You revived that feeling, and I felt it entirely." he explained to her, his features darkening substantially.

Sasori approached her and yanked her up. "You reek. Come on, we're gonna scrub you clean…" he said.

"Excuse me??" Sakura asked. He just said WE, not you…

Sasori said nothing as he pulled her along.

She took this chance to scout out the hideout. There was nothing very interesting in the hideout except for the few foreboding doors that made her shutter just looking at them. She was in the hands of a maniac, she reminded herself, as she allowed herself to be tugged along. The place was well built, and it didn't seem like there were any other easy escapes out. Aside from the place looking slightly unkempt, dust gathering in many places and haphazard objects here and there, it was very, oddly, homely.

Sasori smirked at her. This would be so interesting! He was having fun. She just didn't know what she was really in for. He thought maybe, since she was so adorable when she was angry, he'd make her face just like that. Angry…how he loved the mere thought of this all! Soon she'd be bathing in her own blood. And he had so many clothes she could wear. He could see how she'd look in many of them, so when she was finally turned into the puppet she'd soon become, he would have such eye candy, and such strength. She was so valuable…

He led her into a bathroom and pushed her forward, to which she fell into the tub before her. It was in the ground, so she had no chance to stop herself. Her hair and clothes were soaked, and before she could stop it, her body reacted unwillingly to the water. Her clothes clung to her developed frame, her position was indeed very vulnerable. She could only stare up at Sasori in shock and watch him chuckle. "What the hell was that for!?" she yelled as she stood, and began to pull her clothes away from her skin, but to no avail, because they began to stick back almost immediately.

"I knew you wouldn't get in without a little help, now would you? It would be strangely helpful though…" he said as he looked at her, drinking in the sight.

Sakura felt so exposed.

"Well, you can't get clean in those, and now that your clothes are wet, I'll have to get you new ones." he said with a wicked smile. "Go ahead, take those off." he said.

"Not with you here you sick bastard…" she said evilly and with venom.

"Oh? Should I help you then?" he asked walking over to her. His hand move down her exposed shoulder towards the front of her clothing slowly undoing the buttons and watching as more of her beautiful skin was revealed to him. The face she made was what excited him. This was what he wanted! These reactions that would have her crawling to him like a puppy to a treat.

Sakura hated this. She was wet, and he was touching her again. She could feel her nipples rise as both elements had a hand in making her feel so…No. She had to stop this. He would not have her this way, and she would not show her weakness.

Sakura stepped back far away from him, her hair dripping cold unwanted water on her shoulders. "Don't. Touch. Me." Sakura said with a harsh glare.

"Why not?" he asked walking towards her.

Sakura backed up. Why wasn't her chakra replenishing? She needed it so bad, or her hand to hand would be nothing, her skills would be reduced to none!

"Don't you want to feel what I know you've never felt? I know you want me to touch you…I know you think it's crazy…but I assure you, in the end," by this time he was completely in front of her, "You'll come to enjoy this routine that will be with you for eternity."

Sakura was afraid. Her heart was beating in her chest rapidly. "Leave me alone!" she said struggling as he held her against the wall, undressing her fully to where she was in plain sight of her captor. Shameful…ashamed completely…nude in front of the enemy, while tears rolled down her face…Sakura had never felt so helpless.

Sasori chuckled at this, and his laugh made her feel worse. His gaze drifted along her body like liquid ran off into the gutters. "Bathe. Once you finish, go back to your room, and only your room. You'll regret it if anything else happens along the way." he said to her. He kicked her discarded clothes to the side, leaving her there, alone.

Once the door closed, Sakura felt the unwanted, undesired tears roll down her cheeks. She quickly went over to the bath, looking at it, disturbed. Ripples still gently ran through the water from all the action in it previously. She got in, and scrubbed herself with the supplied scrub with all her might. She felt so dirty…she had to get this feeling off of her. His touch, his words, she wanted to wash it all away, but for some reason, it was as if it still remained.

Eventually, she threw it in the water, and cried…why did this have to happen? When would they come for her? Would Konoha realize she was gone before it was too late for her? Tears fell into the water as she sat there, her brave façade had faded, and her fear was alive. After all, villains who treated their guests were always the worst. She had a lot to…look forward to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasori walked into a particularly small room and looked at all the previous female puppets he'd discarded hanging from the walls. Each were beautiful, he supposed, in their own unique way. One had long black hair, falling down it's shoulders in gentle waves, and the same shocked blue eyes it had when he'd caught her. It was what made her so pleasing to look at to him, that shocked face, so beautiful to him, he remembered, but it was beautiful in an artistic way. Another had short blond hair, and passive hazel eyes…it brought back such memories. She was a very unhappy girl. He'd just put her out of her misery, and made her death of some use…This time, however, Sasori just knew he wouldn't get tired of his soon to come creation. He just knew she'd have so much more about her than just a look, or just a bland life. Sakura would be the most prized one, right along with the Sandaime, and the Mother and Father, which he revived back to full capacity.

He then looked over to the other wall, cabinets lining it. It was the cabinet with all the clothes he'd decorate some of them in, especially if he didn't like the ones they already had. He rummaged through some of the outfits that he had, and found a nice one, one he knew she'd steam about, but it all had an hand in breaking her. A pale blue shirt that only would only cover her chests and behind that, fishnet. There was a very short skirt, the color of the poor excuse of a shirt, and more fishnet. It was a cute outfit, he remembered the blond haired puppet had it on when he caught her. She could keep her boots, nothing had to change about that. He just couldn't wait to see her reaction about the clothes he had so wonderfully pulled out for her. He wondered what she'd call him this time?? Pervert? Idiot? Another derogatory word? He smiled at the mere thought. Strolling out confidently, he took one last look at the puppets he had again, and closed the door, as if shutting them completely out. The time had come for a new one. One that held much more value than any of his old toys could hold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had dried off long ago, her body was cold against the air once she'd finished, her skin a rash-like red in most places from her persistent scrubbing. Her cheeks were washed clean of the tears that rolled down not too long before. She hated him. And it wasn't just because of the things that had just happened. It was because he told her to go straight to her room, but with what clothes? She was walking back the way she'd come with nothing but a small towel wrapped around her! Dumb, stupid…she'd said everything in the book, and now she couldn't think of anything else to call him. He meant to do this, he really did. She wanted to hurry to her room unseen, but for some reason, even despite her improper appearance, she stopped, right in front of a very demanding door, one she'd passed previously. It was a hardwood brown door, the handle shining a bright silver, like it had recently been cleaned. It didn't look like something you'd normally stop at, but it was unexplainable, because she just didn't know what made her so curious, or better yet, uneasy.

Sakura approached the door with caution, and opened it slowly. It was very dark in the room, but Sakura stepped in anyway, her intellectual mind demanding knowledge of what was in the place. As she walked in, a horrible stench hit her nose, and she wrinkled it in disgust. It smelt like something had been rotting for awhile…it slightly reminded her of the morgue or something, but a lot stronger. She had the thought of running out at this point, but she just couldn't…She stopped when it appeared that her foot hit something stiff. At this point, to keep from running into anything else, Sakura searched for any inkling of a light nearby, and found one on the wall in front of her. Flipping it on, Sakura's head immediately spun, and she stepped backwards in fright, disgust, and fear. Before her were numerous bodies, some of which seemed fresh, others that had been in there forever it seemed. Dead people…She'd seen them before, but this was disgusting in so many ways. Some looked like they'd been decapitated, torn apart, dismantled, and others were whole, but each was disturbing in their own way, and Sakura felt it coming. She threw up. She coughed more until it was all over, then caught her breath, and then she turned around, running out of the room as quick as she could, but something blocked her, and she fell to her bottom, towel falling off in the process. She looked up, only to pale much more than she already had, and feeling the urge to vomit again. Sasori looked down at her, his features in mock disappointment. She immediately pulled the towel over herself again.

"This is what you get when you wander around in my domain, Sakura." he said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…and I told you to go straight back to the room, and nowhere else…" he said.

Sakura shook visibly. "I-I…" She didn't know the person she'd fought could be so scary. She didn't know he was so insane. What else could she expect? Was she just that cocky over her victory that she'd forgotten what potential he could have held as a person, and a ninja? What a fool she'd been to expect anything less from him!

" This room, since you're here, is where I store the objects for my finest art before they take form." he said gesturing towards the bodies.

_You won't have the chance to be here…be happy for that…_

Sakura could only stare at him. "It doesn't really have any other purposes…" he explained, "But don't be afraid." he said.

The smile on his face, it looked so real. Despite the circumstance, Sakura could see a huge difference between it, and his usual smirks. His hand was outstretched towards her, in an attempt to help her up.

"_How can he be so calm about it…?"_

Sakura thought. Take the hand, or leave it, that was now the question, and then she thought about how her nose was feeling right about now…better to make things easy than to make more of a reason for her to stay here. But in her gut, she couldn't help but think, would she end up here?

She reluctantly took his hand, and he hoisted her up with a gentleness she thought he didn't possess. "Good girl." he said to her as he led her out.

She kept her hand on the towel to keep it on as she was led again, and she felt so stupid. Why? Why was it she couldn't defend herself against him?? Why was it she couldn't do something, stop giving him all he wanted? What had become of her? It angered her to think of herself this way. She wanted to show him she wasn't afraid, but how? How would you do that without endangering yourself?

Back in the more appealing room she was in before, he handed her the bundle of clothes he carried with him. "Put these on. I'm sure you'll like them much better than those clothes you had on before." he said.

"What's wrong with what I was wearing before? And who are you to tell me what I wear anyway!?" her anger and frustration seeped through.

Sasori chuckled. "The person who holds the delicate string called your life in his hands. You might want to watch your temper, I don't have the patience for it…" he said.

Sakura examined the clothes. These were clothes!? "W-what are…-"

"You don't like what I picked out?" he asked leaning his head to the side. Forever mocking…Sakura couldn't stand it.

"No. I don't." she said harshly.

"Would you rather continue to walk around like this?" he said pointing to her current form.

Sakura said nothing, her cheek reddening as his words sunk in and gave her unwanted images of the outcome if she didn't shut her mouth. She glared at him in return.

"Put them on. I'm not leaving this time, whether you want me to or not." he said.

"And why not?" he said.

"Enough questions already. Hurry up." he said.

Sakura felt his eyes boring holes into her. What she was thinking was completely different than what he was thinking though.

To her, it seemed like he was a perverted son of a bitch. It seemed like he was just soaking in her form to please himself, like most men would normally do.

To him, however, he was examining the art before him. How her shapely legs and well developed breast mingled so perfectly with her undisturbed, feminine face and flat stomach. Her womanhood was shaved clean…Unlike most women, her true beauty was not laden with make-up, and other atrocious things that he thought the human body could do well without, but natural, and he liked it. He examined her with an artists eye, but that wasn't to say he didn't find her appealing…he couldn't wait for the day she would be turned into his ideal puppet.

When Sakura was completely dressed, she was even more desirable than she had been previously, and Sasori decided that was what she would forever wear. The fabric hugged her body. Apparently, the girl that had worn those clothes before was just a tad smaller than she was, for the clothing hugged her curves well, better than it did that other one.

"I'll leave you to yourself for now, Sakura." Sasori said with a grin. "I know you need to eat, so maybe we can have dinner together later." he said with a smile.

Sakura's eyebrow rose in confusion and disagreement. "You? Eat dinner?" she asked astonished. She was also afraid of what he might eat. After her experiences with him, she didn't know what to expect.

Sasori chuckled at her cute question, well, what he thought was cute. "I can still eat." he said. "Just because I'm a puppet doesn't mean that I don't still do certain things." he said. "Remember, not all of me was turned into what I am now." With that, he left, and Sakura could only think of how horrendous the entire experience was going to be from here on out. Would she actually fall into routine, like he said?

_She'll be easy to break. Like a sledge hammer to the backbone._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! It took me awhile to write, so I hope it was to your liking. Next chapter will be out in at least a week or so, but I'll have to update the other stories, so please be patient? Reviews are my anti-drug, so please give me lots!


	3. Storm Day 1 through 2

Body Science

By Kimiaara

A/N: Well, I don't know if I'm on time or not…I kinda lost track of time. But even if I'm not, I have updated! Thank you all for your kind reviews, and I love seeing some people tell me what their favorite parts of the story are. That gives me ideas on how to build each chapter, mind you. So anyway, here is the next chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never will I own the masterpiece known as Naruto…with it's only flaw being killing Sasori…

Chapter three: Storm Day 1-2

Okay, during the time that Sakura had been in this atrocious place, she had seen many weird things. From the disturbing room, to Sasori. Now, she was seeing something even more disturbing: Sasori eat.

Truth be told, nothing would seem out of the ordinary if you didn't know exactly what you were looking at, except that Sakura wasn't eating her food, but from Sakura's eye, she was watching a puppet devour the food in front of him, and her brain just couldn't suck it all up. She wasn't sure if he'd made it or not, but it was like a type of stir-fry. It smelled wonderful, but she refused to eat even one morsel.

Eventually, Sasori looked up at her, finishing the piece he was on, and then he placed his chopsticks down. "What's wrong? Food not good enough?" he asked. "You know it's really rude to not even try one piece of something that someone has generously cooked for you."

"Generously?" she asked him. "How could you do anything generously? And on top of that, how do I know you haven't poisoned it or something?" she asked him, her face in a twisted frown.

He chuckled. "Now what reason would I have to do that?" he asked.

"Every reason!" she said with a fury.

Sasori sighed. "I assure you, it isn't poisoned. If it was, I would have made you eat something by now, now wouldn't I have?" he asked.

Sakura had to admit, he had a point, but still…he could have.

"Fine. If you don't eat, then you'll just go to bed hungry." he said.

Sakura continued to watch him eat again, and finally, she glared at the chopsticks in front of her, placed neatly beside her food. She picked them up slowly and grabbed a piece of zucchini and popped it into her mouth experimentally. She tasted nothing out of the ordinary…

"Feeling nauseated yet? Short of breath? Heart beating rapidly? Blurred vision?" Sasori asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes." Sakura said back equally as sarcastic.

They ate in silence for a very long time, and this felt very unusual to Sakura now, since Sasori always seemed so jive and mocking. She had to break the silence. She had to know this answer…and for some reason, that was unusual for Sakura.

"How can you still eat anything if you turned yourself into a puppet?" she asked.

Sasori looked up, and raised an eyebrow. He was actually very happy. He was making progress. Now, Sakura spoke to him without him saying something to her first. How impressive. "Well aren't you curious?" he asked. "I told you that I kept some things." he said. "That includes my stomach. Maybe I wanted to be able to eat something every once in awhile I liked. But I you must know, the poison in me dissolves the food I eat, so I don't have to worry about getting rid of it like you do." he said.

Sakura smirked at this. That sounded odd…eating without having to get rid of it, huh? "So just to be able to taste it…?" she asked.

Sasori nodded. "Yes." he said.

Sakura chuckled a little bit. How odd…"And yet, you threw away all your other human characteristics." she said.

"Well, there were reasons for that." he said.

_I see you're slowly cracking my doll…_

Sakura said nothing else as she finished her food, shocked that she was still breathing in her chair. But then too, he wouldn't be toying with her all this time just to kill her at dinner.

After she was finished eating, Sasori actually had the audacity to come over and help her out of her seat.

Usually, Sakura would downright refuse his hand, stand up on her own two feet and walk, but she found herself taking it…what was wrong with her!? It felt awkward when he helped her up, and her face seemed to be in a bit of a confused state.

Sasori again chuckled. "Are you surprised?" he asked.

"Surprised at myself…" Sakura muttered, but with Sasori hearing.

"I see." he said. He let go of her hand. "Come on." he said nudging her forward slightly, and with that, she was on her way back down the hall, back to her lonely room.

Ironically, even though it could be considered her dungeon, the room felt nothing like a prison. Once she went in, it was like she knew it her entire life, and Sakura could have sworn he'd drugged her food with something.

This man had violated her, he was an enemy, he was…why think about it? Even though it was odd, Sakura was tired of thinking about everything he had done. But there was something that had yet to be answered, and even at the expense of looking pathetic and being rejected an answer, she decided to ask anyway. "Sasori…" she began as she stepped into her room and turned around.

He looked to her.

"How come I…where is my chakra…?" she asked, sounding very childlike in that moment.

Sasori smiled. "I was wondering when that question would come, even though I thought it would sound a bit more demanding doll." he said as he came and helped himself to a seat on her bed. "It is being constantly drained by me." he said calmly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You have my chakra?" she asked.

"I do. It is slightly overwhelming." he said as he tapped the area on his chest where his chakra was kept. "And you know, who'd have thought someone like you could harbor such powerful chakra?" he said.

"I was trained into it." she said.

"That I know." he responded. "And Tsunade did a good job at making sure it was pumped up this far to aid in your healing abilities." he said.

_Yet more cracking dear doll…_

Sakura was quiet for a moment. He was taking her chakra…so was there a way she could make it stop, or get it back?

"Oh, and don't bother trying to think of a way to get it back." he said as if he was reading her mind. "You and I both know once Chakra is lost, and you have no other reserves, with what chakra can you get it back?" he asked.

Sakura absolutely hated this man!

"Ah well…rest. I have something I need to be working on right now, and you don't want to be sleepy tomorrow for our little game, do you?" he asked her.

Sakura didn't like the sound of that one bit.

He walked out, leaving her mind to wander, and her fear to rise.

Sakura wondered exactly what Konoha was up to…her mission was expected to take some time, yes, but she should have sent word back by now…would they wonder where she was?

She went to sleep, hoping that there was some slim strand of a chance that someone would find her and rescue her. She had a feeling her time in this world was short…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"At this rate, Lady Tsunade, he'll be paralyzed for life, or never gain complete control of his body ever again. He's been told to remain still, and we have nurses doing regular exercises with him daily, but at this rate, not moving his body for so long will result in permanent damage, and Sakura still hasn't sent any word back." said Shizune.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration.

"The patient has been like this for three days, and-"

"Shizune." Tsunade interrupted.

Her loyal assistant stopped speaking immediately and looked at her.

"Something is wrong." Tsunade said.

"…" there was no reply from Shizune.

"It is very unlike Sakura to be three days behind on a mission report." she explained. "Not to mention the conditions I sent her under were a bit harsh. I'm afraid I may have done something wrong this time. "she said.

"Obtaining the Lily? Sakura is more than capable of handling something like that." Shizune tried to reassure her.

"But Sakura is always the one that never gives up…" she said. "If I don't hear from her today, I want a squad of Jounin sent out to find her." she explained. "This is not only about this patient, but one of our best medical ninja in this village. If she is lost, the entire village might be doomed. Sure I've trained others, but Sakura is the leading specialist. When I'm no longer doing my job as a medic nin, she'll be the one that takes over and make this village's capabilities more than I ever did." Tsuande said. "We can't afford that, and if she's just lollygagging, which I highly doubt, then I'd be very disappointed in her." she said.

Shizune nodded.

"For now, make sure the patient is stable, and keep giving him muscle relaxers daily and moving him frequently…" she said.

Shizune nodded and ran out.

"…Sakura…don't let me down now." Tsunade said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rise and shine…" a voice said.

Sakura's eyes refused to open. Where was she? She felt good…the voice was awfully soothing and it made her smile slightly.

Finally gathering the gut to open her eyes, she did, vision blurred at first, but finally it gathered, and horror was her new emotion. Not him. She almost forgot exactly where she was…

"I'm glad to see you've woken up with a start. Smiling when you wake up is a good thing as far as I remember." he said.

"Sasori…" she said.

"Yes, that's me." he said that grin that disgusted her so much.

She sat up partially, looking at where he was. He was sitting right beside her on the edge of her bed, and they were so close…

His fingers delicately ran through her hair. "There is so much for us to do today…" he said, his other arm snaking around her thin waist, and effortlessly pulling her into his lap.

"Why do you do this…?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly weak.

"Because I enjoy it. Don't you?" he asked.

"N…" she didn't know what kept her from saying no. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't enjoy this, no she didn't! But even though her mind was screaming in denial, she noticed her body was singing a completely different tune. She hadn't made any effort to move, and she had all the freedom to. Even though he was holding her, it wasn't in a grip, and she could easily slide out of his grasp.

Sasori chuckled at her. He could see her internal battle. "Why are you so confused?" he asked.

"You wanted to get back at me for what I did to you…and yet, you aren't doing a thing…" she said. "But…this."

"Who says I'm not doing anything?" he asked.

_If only you knew…_

"Torture can be sweet sometimes." he said as he moved her onto her back. He settled on top of her, his hands intertwined with hers.

All Sakura could do was look up at him. What on earth was happening…? Was she allowing this? Maybe she just knew, even if she tried, if she angered him, she'd be doomed, and there was nothing she could do…or was it she actually…

Thoughts were eliminated as he roughly kissed her.

It was an odd kiss, it felt different than what you could expect from a human, and yet not quite all inhuman. His tongue darted into her mouth and she was powerless to resist. He was dominating her and he was making sure she knew who was in control here.

Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes as she tried to turn her head away from him, but he didn't let her go anywhere and in a vain attempt to make him stop, did not respond to his aggressive kiss.

He eventually stopped, but not when she'd planned for him to. It was if he were saying, "No matter what you do, I'll still get exactly what I want.". He looked at her, smile transforming into smirk.

"Heh…you're no fun. Eventually Sakura-Chan…" he said, placing emphasis on "Chan". "You will come to me, and even if you don't want it to happen, it will." he said.

Come to him?? Sakura was by far confused. "What…?" she asked bewildered.

"You just don't know the important role you play in our game." he said. "Once you figure it out…you'll be at my whim." he said as he got off of her. "Today, I want to show you something…and you will be helping me." he said. "So hurry up and get yourself together. Once you're done, I'm going to see how well you follow directions girl."

Sakura sat up and stared at him.

"When you get finished, you will walk to the end of the hall, and take a right." he said. "After that, you will come to four doors, two on each side. Pick the second one on the left. That is where I'll be waiting. But don't take that lightly. I don't like waiting, so be as prompt as you can. I'd hate to punish you for something as trivial as that." he said to her and exited.

Sakura hated this! She didn't want to do anything for him, let alone do exactly what he said. Her personality simply contradicted to what he was saying. But his last chilling words were what made her make haste. She didn't have much to do…but she hoped she could remember where he was talking about…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasori walked to the room he'd previously directed Sakura to smiling all the way. This is something he knew would make her mind go for a spin.

He was working on a new model puppet, one that didn't involve the use of humans to make. It would be constructed out of wood, and would be used for some of his future designs. He didn't want her out of his sight for too long, so he decided, why not let her help him, and be of some constructive use? Besides, maybe she would actually like this…it had to be boring just sitting in a room all day while it stormed outside. He was also very entertained by her. Even though he normally liked peace and quiet to work under, it would be an interesting twist in normality if she was around, and maybe even a welcome one. So when he opened the door to his workshop (the CLEAN one…), he was looking forward to working on these with her. And this would be a good time to start sizing her up for the soon to come time that he would make her into the best creation ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: YAY!! Done. Glad you read the chap, and next one will be out as soon as I can get it out. In the next chapter, things get a bit more interesting, so please keep a look out for my update!


End file.
